


Things were different now

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Letting people in can be hard





	Things were different now

“Hi handsome.“ Robert was being really straightforward with his boyfriend. He greeted him, beckoning him.

Lucas felt Robert come closer to him, almost throwing himself at him. Robert was placing soft, little tender kisses around both sides of his neck. 

“So what brings you around here mister?” Robert asked his partner, engaging in conversation with him in between all of the kisses he was gifting him.

“You okay?” Lucas asked him. Robert answered, “Better now that you’re here.” He hugged him.

Robert was still paralyzed from the storm, but he had enough energy for his lover. He was happy to be home, he missed him. He couldn’t move around much with his legs, but he was already in the mood for romance.

 

“Stay still.” Robert pleaded, saddened a bit by Lucas moving out of his grip. He was trying to show him how much he loved him, showering his partner in as much affection as he could give him without being overly sexual.

Robert whined when Lucas moved away from him. He pouted, “Did I do something wrong? Talk to me, please.” He asked his lover, his voice cracking a bit, kissing him on his nose a few times, grabbing his hand, holding it and squeezing it.

 

“Why are you flinching when I try to show you my love for you? Do you not love me anymore? Are you breaking up with me?” Robert looked like he was about to cry. The mere thought almost bringing him to the verge of tears. He was worried. Did he do something to scare the other man off? 

 

Lucas reached out to touch the other man, trying to calm him down. Robert looked down nervously, before meeting Lucas’s eyes.

“If you are going to tell me it’s over, just do it now and get it over with.” Robert muttered. Nothing ever went right for him. He finally moved into a new relationship with someone, someone he had been able to open up to, and he managed to screw it up.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, I love you. You just took me by surprise with all of this affection, I didn’t know how to react. I’m sorry I flinched and made you think I wasn’t interested in you anymore.” Lucas explained, alleviating Robert's worst fears. 

“Okay, I love you.” Robert simply muttered, calming down. He overreacted. He cuddled up to Lucas innocently to make up for acting like an idiot and jumping to conclusions. 

“Bobby, what's gotten into you?” Lucas asked him, making Robert laugh at the question. Robert was being extremely flirty with him, even more than he usually is.

“I, um, I have opened up to Herrera about Claire. I told her about my first date with her and it felt good, although it made me kinda sad at the same time. I actually cried. I realized how precious life is in those life or death situations. I was terrified, I thought I might never get to see you again.” Robert admitted to his older lover. No wonder he had been so nervous. He lashed out at Lucas because of his anxieties.

 

”I just missed you, you’re really cute." Robert smiled softly at him, running a hand through Lucas’s hair. He kissed Lucas on his nose, becoming even bolder in his approach, flirting with his boyfriend heavily.

“I missed you too, beautiful.” Lucas responded, making Robert blush a bit. He watched as the younger man giggled at the affectionate pet name.

“Mmm, you flatter me, hon. You’re the beautiful one, you have pretty eyes.” Robert admired him appreciatively, being as smooth as he could be. He was a sucker for Lucas’s eyes.

Robert let himself get lost in his gaze, his eyes locked on the beautiful man before him. He was madly in love with Lucas. He came even closer to him, resting his forehead against his slightly.

Lucas was the best thing that’s ever happened to him. He loved his boyfriend, he was very happy being around him. He loved Claire too, and she was also the best thing that ever happened to him, but things were different now. 

 

Robert's not ready to go back to having sex just yet, so sweet talking, and flirting was something he could enjoy. He was still in a lot of pain. Being paralyzed sucked, he couldn’t do much, but as soon as he was alone with Lucas, all he wanted to do was give him his undivided love and attention.

Lucas wouldn’t make fun of Robert for being paralyzed, he was a nice guy whom practically worshipped the ground he walked on. Robert felt pretty vulnerable, but he was letting go of his tough guy persona he liked to put on and was showing a much softer side of himself.


End file.
